This invention relates to a nozzle system which is applied to a wet treatment in manufacturing processes for a semiconductor, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED) and a plasma display panel (PDP), and feeds treatment liquid such as resist liquid to be dropped down onto a workpiece, and liquid developer for developing the resist on the workpiece.
As for a treatment liquid feeding apparatus which is used in the manufacturing process for a wafer of the semiconductor, there has been conventionally provided a method for dropping down the treatment liquid from a nozzle in order to develop the resist on the workpiece. For achieving a high quality of the development, the liquid developer needs to be diffused with uniformity in a moment, and besides, the dropping of the liquid should not destroy nor give damage to patterns on the workpiece. Therefore, there have been known some conventional nozzle systems such as the one that the liquid is temporarily received in a saucer before dropped down onto the wafer for reducing the damage to the wafer by relieving a pressure for feeding the liquid, a slit type nozzle, a spray type nozzle and a straw type nozzle.
However, the above-described conventional nozzle systems take a long time for discharging the predetermined amount of the treatment liquid. Besides, the nozzle system with the saucer for temporarily receiving the liquid has some difficulty in dropping down the fixed amount of the liquid, and needs some mechanism for sucking in remaining liquid, which increases a cost of the nozzle system itself. The spray type nozzle system is apt to make bubbles in the liquid. The straw type nozzle system also has some difficulty in dropping down the fixed amount of the liquid, and is apt to give damage to the workpiece and make bubbles in the liquid.